creatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gathering Creator
Gathering Creators always work alongside fellow members of the Gathering, because individualism and roguish behavior runs counter to the mythos of their kind. They are a somewhat intimidating bunch, for their ability to sync their minds and share thoughts and experiences makes them both mysterious as well as powerful. AKA: The Gathering. Facts: -The Gathering is composed of units of individuals who are linked together on a psychological and metaphysical level. -The Gathering can share knowledge, memories, skills and specific powers at will, although only one person can use one 'specific power' at a time. -Members of the Gathering belong to a single unit, known unoriginally as a Gathering. They can hear each other's thoughts in the back of their minds, a chorus of emotions and voices like a crowd inside one's skull. -Members of the Gathering absolutely love it, after being part of such a hive mind for years they have even grown emotionally dependent upon it. -Members of a Gathering look out for each other. There is very little bickering and prejudice between members, and even the most reclusive of them is still a social animal. -Because of their ability to think and strategize with the speed of thought, the Gathering is always organized and united in their purpose. -Distance doesn't matter, each mind within the Gathering is still connected to the others. However, trapping them in other dimensions will block the link. -It is possible to 'disconnect' one or more members of a Gathering temporarily, ordinarily through supernatural means. But the minute they are free, they will automatically reconnect with the Gathering's gestalt mind. -It is possible for other members to be added to a Gathering. A darker side to these types of Creators is the presence of Cults, individual Gatherings that forcefully try to assimilate others into their hive-mind. -Gatherings tend to work alone, each of them a gestalt organism unto itself. Working with people not 'jacked in' to the Gatherings collective mind often proves hard for Gathering members who are used to simply thinking their plans and actions with each other instantly. -Unfortunately, in return for all these powers of unity, the Gathering suffers from a major weakness - lack of originality and individuality. -People sometimes get freaked out working alongside a Gathering, the silent eeriness of a group of people who work in unison without a single word spoken between them is truly unnerving. -When cut off from their Gathering for a prolonged amount of time, most Gatherers become anxiety ridden and are afraid of silence. They will often turn on TV's and radios, up to full volume, in order to beat back the silence. -Within the collective mind of a Gathering, usually, a few minds (the oldest Creators in the group) will dominate. Generally speaking, there's three to five minds whose voices sway the others, acting as a sort of leadership unit within the group. -Gatherers are so jacked into a Gathering, they often speak in terms of "we" instead of "me" or "I." -When a single member of the Gathering is wounded, especially if the damage is serious, there's really nothing the rest of their Gathering wouldn't do to save them. The idea of sacrificing a member is simply too abhorrent to them, only if the entire collective was threatened would they consider such an act. -Young people, especially if given to cliques or gangs and such, have a higher potential for becoming a Gathering. -Remember, it takes multiple people to make an initial Gathering. A single individual can't start one on their own. -In a rare instance where most or almost all of a Gathering is wiped out (usually during a final throw down with a big baddie), the surviving member(s) will be emotionally devastated. In most cases, these Gatherers, unable to live on their own, will seek out other Gatherings to join. -Most Gatherings number about 5-30 individuals, although notable Gatherings have numbered far more. One of the largest on record, a Gathering that lived almost on its own, isolated deep within the Russian tioga, numbered no less than 250 individuals spread out over three different towns that they had made for themselves! -Separate Gatherings cannot mind-link with each other unless the dominant minds within each group mind-link with each other. This creates a two-tier organization that keeps Gatherings from accidentally meshing together. -Members of the Gathering can choose at any time to see through the eyes of any other member, in addition to what they are seeing now. They see it in their mind's eye, so to speak. -Both men and women are found aplenty within the Gathering, although most observers notice that there seems to be slightly more girls than boys within their ranks. -The members of a Gathering, even if they were culturally diverse before, will soon pan out as the personalities of each are slowly disseminated through the hive mind of the group. The result is that soon, very soon, all members of a Gathering will dress alike, act the same, behave the same, even vote the same way. Types of Gatherings: -Brotherhood = Probably the most common kind of Gathering is a Brotherhood. They exist simply for themselves, following the ancient code of 'you watch my back, I watch yours.' Brotherhoods may take up a cause or carve out a territory for themselves, but they are essentially a family and they live for their family above all else. -Cults = A Cult or Collective are the dirty laundry of the Gatherers. Cults are Gatherings that employ brainwashing and mind-control techniques. They actively seek to make new members, even going so far as to psychically force them into their Gathering. -Fraternity = Gatherings that are all-male are called Fraternities. They tend to be larger than most Gatherings and are structured more like a federation: people can come and go as they please and do their own thing so long as they don't disturb the group as a whole. -Sorority = A Gathering that is all-female. They tend to be very small groups with individuals who are tightly bound together, even by Gatherer standards, and while they may interact with the wider world they do not take in new members easily. -Gangs = A Gang is a Gathering that lives on the streets, in urban and rural environments. They tend to be harsher but more street savvy. References: -http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Hive_Mind -http://www.thesororitylife.com/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0105327/ -Cults on Wikipedia Category:Creator